Fame, Glory and Reputation
Fame, Glory and Reputation With the recent update, I'm sure you are also wondering, like I am. "How do people gain Glory so fast!?" Well here is how and maybe you can be in the TOP-10 or even in the TOP-3 soon. Clothes First of all, "Fashion is Key", and as a Lady that comes easier than Knights. Ladies - you can make your own Clothes so make ones that are high in Glory such as (in order from highest bonus to least): *'Fashion House' **Coat, Festive, BeWitching, Punk, Canary, Rose, Flirt, Hot Lilac, Polka Dot, Aqualite, ... I would not recommend it unless it's for a quest, after all there are so many option just in the fashion house alone, but if you have to purchase clothing then go with: *'Rubies' **Genealogy, Enchantress, Party, ... *'Coins' **Mermaid, ... ***(Aqualite is the fashion house version of the Mermaid so you can save 25k and make Aqua instead.) Knights - if you have the rubies to waste purchase, "Genealogy", it may not have enough glory bonus but I would recommend buying "Simpleton" it's worth 25k and coins are easier to get than rubies. Not to mention FREE! When visiting your neighbours use these clothing when you do your daily visits, they will increase the amount of glory you get per items. When your clothing goes "out of fashion" you'll get a warning from the game. If you wish to check your "outfit expiration", click your avatar or your photo in the top middle of the screen next to your experience bar. Alternatively you can click Market->Goods->Clothes. You will be taken to your "Character" window and be able to check your stats or change your gear. Mouse over your current outfit it will tell you "fashion action" 100/100 or 250/250 or whatever your outfit action is. 1 click uses 1 action. If you see a red exclamation mark "!" it means you clothes is about to break or is already broken, meaning; "The Dress is out of fashion. Buy a new one to get Glory.". The ! will appear once you have less than 5 or 10/actions left. Structures and Decoration "Now that I have on my best clothing what structures would you recommend I have and what should I click on when I do my daily visits?" Good question. When visiting Knights click their Dummies the higher the dummy the more Glory, not only that but you get the Herald Collection when interacting with this structure. Trading these in will reward you with 75 Glory each, to bad as ladies we do not have such structures. Don't worry there are other ways to get the collection, see Heraldry Collection. Now that you have the Airship that means you also have access to Mountain Valley. Once there find the Abandoned Well and put it in your ship to take back home with you. At home it'll take (5 Finished Marble, 10 Mortar and 20 Steel) to complete. Once done you will now have a new Special Decoration for others to interact with. This structure has 20 Interaction per day and gives you Coin, XP, energy, glory and the armlet and coin collection. If you do not yet have the Airship complete the Lights in the Dark quest. This starts with the The Wandering Wind questline at level 14. Other items that you can interact with that gives Glory are; *The Tent, Manor and the #23 Flag. *As well as Statue of a girl, Statue of a boy and the Prize cups. *Other items can all give glory too but only if you're wearing new clothes that have not expired yet, so ALWAYS change your clothes. NOTE: User:Jessamyn, Was kind enough to provide some additional detail about each structure below. Scroll down to see. Arena and Dishes A good fight can always bring you "fame" and fortune, if you win. Knights - you love to fight so never stop. Doing Glorious fights in the Arena Gates is always a step closer to earning more glory. So why not share your success with your darling by dedicating your fights. Did I also mention that dedication also gets you parts of the herald collection well it does - for you and your lady. Ladies - treat your knights and idols to a good meal and maybe they will devote their fights to you. The more they win and the higher the fights, Glorious fights, the more glory you both earn. Not only that but when they appreciate your meals you get glory as well. The higher the meal the better glory earned, so make sure to upgrade your Kitchen and your Table. When visiting a Knight there will be trash left from the meal. Cleaning them will also earn you glory, experience, energy, coins and other rewards one of which is the herald collection. If you have no Knights to feed or dedicate to, or maybe you just don't feel like sharing your dishes; then you can always pick up a lance and enter the arena yourself. Don't worry, fighting will get you the herald collection too, so you don't always need to rely on a Knight. Note: Arena Gates are available to ladies at level 15 after completing the quest, "Unexpected visit". Titles Remember in order to get the title of Marquis or Marquise you must be in the TOP-100, 3 times. It does not necessarily mean 3 times in a row, but it will take you a minimum of 3 weeks to accomplish. Unlocking the Marquis Title also give you access to the portal-land,"Dwarfsville". For those who are in the TOP-10, three times has a chance to get the title of Duke or Duchess as well as the Title of Marquis and what it comes with. For those who dominate the Listings and manage to get the TOP-3 spot three times will for ever be known as a Prince or Princess, also earning you the title of Duke and Marquis, but who will notice that when you are a Prince or Princess!!! Notes *For more, see Game guide **also, see "Basic Guides; Rules for surviving KnB" **as well as, Category:Game guides Category:Game guides